


Written in the Stars

by orphan_account



Series: It was Written [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Even the cats, Iwaizumi is done with his shit, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa is a workaholic, TattooArtist!Iwaizumi, Yes there will, aged up AU, astronomer!oikawa, everyoneisgay, will there be butt sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "In all my life I've never met someone so-""Charming and gorgeous?""I was going to say gaudy and pompous but sure lets go with that."





	1. Boy meets Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god what have I gotten myself into.  
> So, this wasn't supposed to happen but hey ho here we are.
> 
> Chapter will be as long and often as possible but they'll be pretty irregular for now. I don't have a time table so just keep checking. If anything they'll be every few weeks/every month.
> 
> Okay since nobody actually reads these I'll let you go now. Thank you for clicking!
> 
> EDIT PLEASE READ: I know this chapter was already posted a few weeks ago, but it has undergone some heavy construction- this is the final thing! To everyone that read it before please read it again, because there are some things that you wont understand in the next chapter (which should be up today or tomorrow) if you don't! Thank you for your patience!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Suga are sluts for thigh muscles.

~~OIKAWA~~

Bodies bumped together to the heavy bass of the music, drinks sloshing around fiberglass cups and hair clinging to foreheads. Voices shouting over the loud generic pop blaring from the speaker blended together to create a monotone buzz. Oikawa could see his companion speaking, saw his lips moving around words that he could barely hear over the heavy bass shaking the table.

"I'm sorry, what?" 

The other man huffed, leaning over the tabletop to yell into Oikawa's face, “I said, _I’m breaking up with you.”_

Oikawa blinked owlishly at the man opposite him, the familiar words ricocheting of his skull and triggering an instant headache. He sat still, not saying a word, waiting patiently for the next few sentences he'd heard so many times he could probably recite them as well as his own name.

“Oikawa?” Kindaichi tilted his head in confusion with furrowed brows. "Please say something." 

Oikawa blew out a gush of air that mingled with the smoke filling the claustrophobic room, “Okay.”

He said it simply, unfaltering, hi eyes were watering but only under the scrutiny of the garish orange lights in the bar. The brightness combined with the stench of alcohol was enough to make Oikawa’s vision hazy, distorting the man in front of him who was reeled back, wide eyed.

“What? I said that I’m _breaking up with you.”_ He said with emphasis. 

Oikawa laughed pitifully. 

“Yeah, I heard you Turnip-kun.”

“W- _What?"_ Kindaichi said incredulously, pupils now taking up so much of his face, Oikawa had to suppress a snort. Instead he just leaned forwards and rested his arms on the edge of the table, cringing at the questionable sticky substance lacing the surface .

“Look, I know what you’re going to say. You never speak to me, blah blah blah, you’re too obsessed with your job blah blah blah, you were great and it was fun but adios. No need Shallot-kun, I’ve done this million times before. You're nothing special, so wipe that disgusting look off of your face, and stop acting like I ever actually gave a fuck about you.” Oikawa finished seethingly, flicking the edge of his glass with his fingernail creating a miniscule 'ding'.

Kindaichi looked bewildered for approximately two seconds before opening his mouth, “W-wait if you knew how messed up we were, why didn't you just end it earlier!?” He asked, such an legitimately confused look plastered on his face that Oikawa almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

Oikawa shrugged, “You're good in bed Shallot-kun, consider it a complement.” He said simply.

Kindaichi’s jaw snapped open and closed over and over like a fish, as he struggled to conceive a reply, but nothing came out except some incoherent babbling. Eventually he just lifted his drink from the table and stormed off without another word, smoke curling around his form until he was nothing but another shadow in the bar.

Oikawa released a breath of withheld air and slouched back into the threadbare red leather of the booth. _Another one bites the dust_ he thought with a click of his tongue.

He grimaced as he took a long sip of his drink, lips pursing from the overly-bitter taste.

Yet he took another sip, drained the whole glass and them the ten others that followed.

He slammed the eleventh glass on the table, exhausted, hauling himself out of the booth and through the throng of sweaty bodies, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He'd always hated bars.

He shoved the exit open, inhaling a breath of sweet, fresh air and beginning the long walk home. _He seriously couldn't wait till he'd driven me home to break up with me?_ He thought bitterly as he replayed the evenings event, swallowing tears building in his throat that he hadn't been bothered to let drop. He didn't bother with them anymore. All his relationships ended that way without fail.

Well, more like with fail.

But it wasn't like Oikawa wanted them to end that way, no, he was just naturally toxic to any healthy relationship.

The issue was Oikawa adored his job. His mother had bought him a telescope for his seventh birthday and he'd been obsessed with the world beyond ever since. His love for astronomy had stayed with him all through his childhood, until college came and he had to pick a course. He'd graduated top of his astrophysics class and dove straight into work as soon as the final bell rang, hired as the astronomy professor at the University of Tokyo. It had been his home ever since.

Oikawa knew he was a little too invested in his job, but he had worked too hard to gamble his whole career on one person. No matter how much they may love each other, he'd always love his students, his co workers and his job that much more. His career completed him in a way no lover ever had, the pride when his students pass a test, the sense of accomplishment when he discovers a new constellation is just so wonderful to Oikawa, he couldn't imagine giving it up.

And Oikawa was a good actor, he could put on a brave face and pretend like every breakup didn’t stab another hole through him. Distancing himself from his partners had slowly become his default over time, and he'd gotten as used to it as someone could get. He'd pour himself into his work more and more, little by little until his partner just gave up trying and dumped him as mercilessly as the ones before.

It was an endless cycle, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell every time.

~~~

With great effort Oikawa managed to drag himself out of bed the next morning to the bathroom.

He glared at the tired eyes and cracked lips reflecting back at him as if he could will them to go away if he stared hard enough. He cursed the person who invented alcohol as he did his best to cover the bags with concealer and brush the ethanol from his breath before leaving the bathroom to get ready for work.

He climbed into his car sluggishly, hoping the two coffees he'd consumed would be enough to get him through the first half of the day.

Two periods in, however, Oikawa could feel the small supply of energy from the caffeine wearing off and his stamina dissipating more and more.

It wasn't until lunch he could ingest more, enough to get him through the afternoon this time. He poured the frothy liquid into a flimsy cardboard cup before sitting at a table in the teachers lounge, attempting to prepare for his next set of students.

However his mind just kept wandering to the night before, images of smoke and leather and alcohol clouding together in his mind, trying to create a clear picture of the bar, but nothing came to him except the ring of Kindaichi's warbling voice as he broke up with Oikawa, now sounding more like a shrill alarm that left Oikawa with ringing ears. _'No more alcohol. Ever.'_ He vowed, slurping at the coffee heating up his hands.

The slow shuffle of feet brought Oikawa to attention, snapping him out of his caffeine-induced daze. 

"Well you look like shit."

Oikawa turned up his head to glare at the newcomer and was unsurprisingly met with close cropped blonde hair, thick framed glasses and a smirk that would strike fear into the lord and saviour himself.

"Glasses-chan while I'm flattered that you're concerned about my health, I must insist you have that stick up your ass looked at before worrying about me." Oikawa deadpanned, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Honey hued eyes glared back at him through the thick lens of glasses, the steady rhythm and dripping of the coffee machine the only sound in the room. 

Tsukishima opened his mouth, probably to execute an equally acidic retort, but he was stopped as a small brown mop of hair emerged from behind him, tugging relentlessly on his blazer sleeve.

"Tsukki, just leave it or we're going to miss lunch." The mop said, still yanking on Tsukishima's lanky arm. Suddenly the anger had abandoned every crook of Tsukishima's face, making way for something that looked almost like fondness as he stared down at the pile of freckles and energy that was Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Nobody seemed to know who or what Yamaguchi was. One day he'd just appeared at the university as the new music professor, fitting right in instantly and even managing to befriend Tsukishima. Personally Oikawa thought he was an alien- that was the only explanation for someone that could actually pull a smile from the cold Tsukishima- (Well, the tiny upturn of lips that Tsukishima called a smile.)

Tsukishima turned around to narrow his eyes at Oikawa one last time before allowing Yamaguchi to pull him to the furthest edge of the room away from Oikawa, chuckling at the tresses of muddy brown with an affectionate gaze.

Oikawa poked his tongue out between his teeth at Tsukishima's back, just before the door swung open to reveal Sugawara Koushi, the lingering anger in the room swiftly evaporating and Oikawa's brow smoothing out considerably. 

He had met Sugawara Koushi on his first day of work six years ago, when Oikawa had become very lost in the library. Luckily the kind librarian was there to help and, after bonding over their mutual love of sci-fi books (and blaringly obvious love of the same sex), the two had become close friends.

"Good morning Tooru! My mom 'accidentally' made too much milk bread again so she said that we could- oh my dear god you look like shit!" Suga exclaimed, dropping the box of forgotten milk bread on the table, and Oikawa swore he heard a snarky chuckle come from Tsukishima's direction.

Oikawa responded with a sour expression that had become known as the 'Oikawa face' among his friends, mouth turning down into a frown and eyes thinning to prick Suga with a look that could freeze the sun. Suga shuddered a little but still sat down.

Brave.

"Tooru, what happened?" Suga asked softly, hazel meeting chocolate brown as he stared up at him with a quivering-lipped pout. Oikawa felt his irritation dissipate, the snarky position his mouth had taken falling back into neutral. 

Ugh. The ‘Oikawa face’ is mighty but nothing can stop the 'Suga face'. The shaky bottom lip, the perfected large puppy dog eyes- with that face even the angels themselves couldn't say no to him.

He huffed into his coffee cup, placing it down on the table top delicately as he spoke.

"Sorry Kou-chan, it's the alcohol. I drank.. a little too much last night. Turnip-head - the guy I've been seeing - he.. dumped me." His voice came out bitterer than Oikawa had wanted. Tsukishima _definitely_ snorted across the room this time and Oikawa shot him a frosty glare as Suga's warm, pale fingers grasped his.

Suga spoke gingerly, "Oh, Tooru. I'm so sorry."

Oikawa shrugged, pulling his fingers from Suga's to return them to his coffee cup. He lifted it to his mouth, relishing in the warmth as it slid down his throat.

"It's not exactly unexpected, Kou-chan. It happens every time. I'm used to it, really."

It was a lie, he knew. Rejection always hurt, no matter how many times he endured it. Maybe Oikawa was over sensitive, maybe he got too attached but either way being dumped fucking sucked.

"It's not about whether you're used to it or not Tooru! I know how sensitive you are when it comes to stuff like this." Suga argued.

 _Crap. He saw right through me._ He sighed internally. Sometimes Oikawa forgot how damn well his best friend knew him.

"S-Seriously, Kou-chan, It's fine. _I'm_ fine. I've finally realized that relationships always _seem_ like a good idea, but so did the Titanic and look what happened there." He said with a smug smirk.

Suga didn't seem to share his amusement, he just sighed with downcast eyes. "Tooru, I know have much they've all hurt you, but giving up on love isn't the answer. I'm not doing this to be cruel I just... hate seeing you so upset." Suga blew a frustrated puff of air from between his lips.

"Awww don't worry about me Kou-chan, my soulmates out there somewhere, courageously fighting off a hoard of my adoring fans to get to me."

Suga gave him an unamused frown, but left him alone after that. Oikawa promised to thank him later. "So... milk bread?"

~~~

"So while technically the sun is the closet and largest star to earth the rest of the population still contain the same percentage of hydrogen and helium-" The screech of the bell sounded, triggering the scrape of chairs and shuffle of paper.

"Okay okay, you're free to go- just remember to have that paper on Molecular hydrogen clouds in by Friday!" Oikawa yelled after the flurry of young adults filing out of the room. He exhaled heavily as he slumped down in his seat, rubbing the bleary pair of eyes behind his glasses. Apparently five cups of coffee can only get you so far.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the hard wooden desk and closing his eyes. He could just feel himself being dragged into blissful sleep when the phone in his back pocket buzzed, startling him upright. 

He fished around in his pocket, fingers struggling to grasp the object under the haze of sleep. He didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before picking up and grumbling a "Hello?" into the phone.

"Tooru, look outside your window, right now." The overly-excited voice squealing through the receiver made Oikawa grimace and pull the phone away from his ear. 

"Aww Kou-chan if you're waiting outside my window to serenade me I'm flattered but I prefer guys who can manhandle me and you seem more of the type who likes to be manhandled. I'm afraid you're just not my type." He snickered, leaning back against his chair to gaze at the decorative fruits and flowers carved into the mold of the ceiling.

"Well I happen to know your _'type'_ so go look out the god damn window!" Suga voiced crossly, and Oikawa could imagine his cute little face all scrunched up. The image was enough to make him smile, even in such a sleepy state.

"Koushi why are you even calling me? The library is literally right next to my classroom." Oikawa said, banging on the wall joining to the library for emphasis. He heard the sound echo through the speaker from the other side. 

"Stop it Tooru those walls are thin you know! And _because_ by the time I get from here to your classroom they could be gone now go look out the _fucking window-"_

"Okay Koushi! No need to get your panties in a twist I'm going!" 

He rose from his chair slowly, crossing the room to the window. The ledge was dusted with frost that seeped into Oikawa's trousers as he leaned against the pane, prying the blinds open and peering down at the street below. A trickle of people walk down a sidewalk laced with a thin layer of ice.

"I'm at the window Kou-chan, what was it you wanted me to..." He trailed off at the sight of two men crossing the road, hauling large cardboard boxes in arms bulging from the seams of their shirts with muscle. Droplets of sweat made their tank tops and shorts cling to their bodies, revealing perfect abs and perfect legs and- _shit they're hot_.

"Oikawa? Oikawa are you okay what- _ohmygodyouseethemtoodon'tyou_." Suga went from concerned to barely containable excitement in a nanosecond. Oikawa nodded his head in awe before realising Suga couldn't actually see him, replying with a whisper.

"Kou-chan. Their _arms."_ He hushed, barely audible.

A mock-horror gasp sounded on the other end. "Their ARMS? What about their THIGHS TOORU! _THEIR THIGHS!"_ Suga gushed over the line. Oikawa could hear his palm banging against the table as he spoke, "HOW THE FUCK DO THESE PEOPLE EVEN EXIST?!"

Oikawa laughed at his best friend, eyes subconsciously drifting back to the two Greek gods crossing the road. 

One was slightly shorter than the other, but still seemed to tower above all the other passers by. His short brown hair and kind expression were combined with a gentle smile that seemed to be permanently etched onto a handsome face. It was flushed a sight pink, probably from carrying the seemingly hundred boxes, but the smile was there nevertheless.

Oikawa made a small smile himself, choosing to ignore the ongoing squealing in his ear from the phone as he observed the man. His friend's face was slightly muffled by the towering houses, but Oikawa could still make out a bush of black hair and strong arms hauling even more cargo than the other. He took a deep breath, failing to stop his heart from hammering against his chest.

And as soon as they'd both stepped out of the shadows of the buildings and into the sunlight, Oikawa felt the breath leave his body altogether.

If the first man was handsome, his friend couldn't be any less than stunning. As soon as he stepped into the light, stripes of golden sunlight adorning his tanned skin, Oikawa wondered if he truly was looking at a god. The mess of hair Oikawa had previously thought was black he could now see was a rich brown, spiky locks going every which way, shining slightly under the sunlight.

Oikawa's eyes trailed past his hair to his face. His nose was small, sweeping into a perfect curve, settled on an even more perfect mouth. Oikawa’s eyes slid down his body, past impeccable arms joined to large, strong hands, to a sturdy waist that Oikawa ached to wrap his legs around as the man drove into-

 _’No. Bad Oikawa.’_ He scolded himself.

He peered back, acknowledging the tattoos peeping out from under his shirt sleeve. 

And fuck Oikawa wished he wasn't so attracted to tattoos. _Suga you devil you really do know my type.'_ He mused. 

But suddenly all thoughts of anything other than the perfection of the stranger's eyes were discarded when he met the other's gaze. He jumped in shock, but he managed not to break the connection and their eyes continued boring into each other for an agonizingly long period of time, both refusing to shift their gaze.

He couldn’t make out their colour, but the his eyes were beautiful- Fierce and pointed, shadowed by thick eyebrows, resting on cheek bones that looked like they could cut. They were so captivating Oikawa wondered if he'd have the strength to look away.

But - ignoring the blatant blush setting his cheeks aflame - he tuned back into the tinny voice that was still piping out of the speaker, being the first to reluctantly tear his eyes away from the other's.

"Sorry, Kou-chan, what were you saying?" He said sheepishly, blush still taking up eighty percent of his face. 

He heard a snicker from the other end and felt the blush rise to one hundred percent, "S-shut up! I got distracted..." He trailed off, cursing himself and his loose tongue.

"Oh I'm sure you did." Suga started laughing even harder as Oikawa began sputtering incoherent words, trying desperately to redeem himself.

"Asshole, you were just as preoccupied as me." He argued, the librarian's snorts still seeping through the receiver.

"That's true. I think I popped a boner just looking at the shorter one, Jesus Christ I think his shorts are about to _explode_." Suga sighed, Oikawa's expression falling into mock horror.

“Kou-chan your face is far too cute to have such dirty things come out of it!” Oikawa yelled, Suga’s giggling increasing even further. What Oikawa said is true though, Suga may look like an angel but Oikawa had no doubt that nickname applied to his appearance alone. 

A barely audible gasp suddenly sprung from the speaker of his phone.

"Oikawa, Oikawa _oh my god Oikawa are they going into the university?"_

Oikawa peeped back through his blinds, eyes searching for the entrance of the college and low and behold, there were the two men walking through the door to the front entrance being held open by a blushing female co-workers.

"Oh my god, Koushi, weren't we expecting a new batch of ink today?" Oikawa whispered into the phone, voice tinged with fear, hearing Suga gasp in horror.

_"Oh my god I completely forgot about that."_

Oikawa slapped himself on the forehead groaning.

"Kou-chan I am officially firing you from inventory!" Oikawa yelled, releasing the blinds from his grasp and letting them clatter back into place.

"I know I know I'ts like the fifth time but-" Suga stopped abruptly, line going silent. Oikawa tilted his head questioningly.

"Kou-chan? What's wrong?" 

Oikawa heard Suga gulp, "Oikawa, if they're bringing up ink, and the supply closet is in your classroom than that means..." Suga trailed off, pieces finally falling into place in Oikawa's mind. His mouth dropped down to the floor.

"Oh my god they're coming up _here!?"_ He whisper-yelled, running over to his desk to attempt to organize the mess of paper.

"If they're here with the ink, which judging by the boxes they most likely are, then they're _definitely_ coming up here so-"

The click of a door handle almost made Oikawa jump out of his skin, pulling a little 'whelp' from deep within his throat. 

He turned around just in time to see the door swing open, revealing the two men he had been watching from his window just a short second ago. He snapped his phone shut, cutting off Suga's tiny voice still seeping from the receiver and placed it on the desk before looking up to flash his most dazzling smile at the pair, hoping it's enough to distract from his flaming cheeks.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you but we're here with the ink? Are you Sugawara-san?" The shorter one said, smiling at Oikawa kindly, settling his nerves in an instant. Oikawa looked to the person next to him who was glaring intensely at the floor, making a huge show of _not_ looking at Oikawa.

He took a shallow, inaudible breath, turning back to the man with clipped coffee tinted hair and mahogany eyes that resembled charcoal under the shadow of the door frame.

"I'm so sorry but inventory completely forgot to remind me you were coming." He said apologetically, "Suga was the one you talked to on the phone. I'm Oikawa Tooru, the astronomy professor." He reached out his hand to shake the other man's, his whole arm quivering with surplus adrenaline. 

"Daichi, and it's no problem. We walked here with the ink and there was a lot to carry, so we're late anyway." The man replied, setting his box on one of the desks, the man Suga had so kindly nicknamed 'Mr Eyebrows' following suit. 

Oikawa's pupils followed his movements intently, watching the slenderness of his toned stomach cooperate with the cords of muscle in his arms to heave the boxes onto the plastic table. Oikawa whimpered silently.

The crease on his brow appeared changeless, leaving him with a permanently irked expression. It was pretty hard not to be intimidated by him. He was tall, probably only a few centimeters shorter than Oikawa, looming over the desks like a behemoth.

"Oh and that's Iwa. Excuse him for being impolite." Daichi said, batting Mr Eyebro- no, Iwa on the back of the head. 

"Oi that hurt you dick." Iwa groaned, rubbing his neck with a large hand. Oikawa licked his lips absentmindedly and cleared his throat.

"It's not a prob- oh that's locked." Oikawa rushed past the duo of muscle as they attempted to open the storage cupboard.

As he hurried past Iwa his nose was filled with the scent of coffee and vanilla. Oikawa sighed in irritation as he felt the blush on his cheeks make a come back and silently cursed Iwa for smelling so damn good.

After he'd opened the cupboard he received a gruff, "Thanks" from Iwa. He could have let it shake him, the husky growl that seemed to vibrate up his entire body, but he just flaunted another bright smile, drifting back to his desk. _'Just mark the papers and then-_

He stared down at the stack of ungraded papers mournfully, hearing the muffled sound of jars clunking together in the background. 

He really did try concentrating on the theories in front of him, but Iwa was there in the corner of his eye, mocking him, tempting him. Sweat clung to his nape and trailed down his neck, Oikawa's pupils following each droplet with disturbing intensity.

He glanced at his watch, wishing they'd just go faster so he could just get back to grading the tests without the risk of imploding. 

Oikawa flicked his eyes to Daichi as some generic rock started spilling from his phone. Daichi reached into his pocket, pulling out the slim piece of metal and bringing it to his ear. Oikawa heard his muffled voice speaking into the phone from across the room.

Oikawa shamefully used the distraction as an opportunity to observe Iwa more closely. His sculptured body combined with the smattering of tattoos- the man was like a walking talking work of art. 

Granted, Oikawa couldn't see very well through the veil of his t-shirt but he could still make out a wolf tattoo covering the muscles in his back that flexed as he lifted the jars onto the shelves three at a time. Oikawa was so absorbed in his ogling he almost vaulted out of his seat when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Oikawa spun around. Daichi stood above him, tapping away at his phone. He flushed even pinker at being caught gawking, turning back to face his papers.

"I've got to go meet the principle downstairs. You okay being left alone with him?" He asked, motioning to Iwa standing in the cupboard. Oikawa just nodded, pretending to be absorbed in grading his papers, not noticing Daichi's knowing smirk above him.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes."

As soon as Daichi left the room Oikawa released a shallow breath of relief. He removed his steamed up glasses and covered his face with his hands, willing the pink of his cheeks to disappear.

He peeked out from behind his fingers to look at Iwa, who was still stacking shelves. His shirt looked like it was about to explode as his arms etended to stretch to the highest point of the cupboard.

Oikawa pictured digging his fingernails into those biceps, leaving scratch marks all up and down his back with Iwa's breathy gasps coming fast against his ear as he drives into Oikawa from behind, his large, talented hands dragging perfect friction up and down Oikawa's cock. Or maybe Oikawa would lie Iwa on his back and mount him, ride him slowly and eat up all the delicious moans Iwa lets slip past his lips as he urges Oikawa to ride him faster, harder, fingernails digging into his ass firmly as Oikawa grants his wish. Oikawa wanted to hear it all, have every shiver and crack of Iwa's voice all to himself.

_'Well fuck'_

He felt the blood in his head rush through his ears down to his crotch, muffling the consistent thudding coming from the closet.

_'Oh HELL no Oikawa, if you get a boner right now Kuroo will never let you forget it.'_ He checked his watch again anxiously, _'But I don't think I can bear this much longer.'_

After three whole minutes of awkward silence and downright sinful imagery, Oikawa had had enough. He stood up curtly, chair scraping across the hardwood floor.

"Hey, I've got to go out for a minute. Do you mind locking the cupboard when you're done in there?" Oikawa shouted towards the cupboard, lifting his coat from the back of his chair, trying to yank it on as fast as possible..

 _'I'll go to the coffee shop opposite the school.'_ Oikawa thought. _'Kenma will let me grade the papers in there. I'm doing it again, I promised myself that I wouldn't-'_ His train of thought was cut off by a sudden crash sounding from the cupboard and a pained "CRAP!"

He dropped his coat to the floor, any other thoughts overpowered by the panic. He skidded around the corner to the doorway of the cupboard, hand flying to his mouth at the sight in front of him.

Iwa lay sprawled on the floor, black ink covering most of his arms and, much to Oikawa's dismay, the tattoos. There was a small trail of blood seeping from his hand down his arms, mixing with the ink in spiral of vibrant red and black. 

_'This is what happens when you rush and stack them three at a time.'_ Oikawa thought irritably.

"What the hell happened!" He exclaimed, dropping to the floor, ink soaking into his trousers.

"What the fuck do you think?" Iwa said gruffly, wincing as Oikawa took his bleeding hand. Oikawa turned it over to inspect the generous amount of cuts sprinkled over it, tiny pieces of glass glittering from deep within them.

Oikawa ignored Iwa's sharp tone, blaming it on the pain as he lifted the man off the floor, guiding him back to his classroom.

"Sit on the desk, I have a first aid kit in my drawer."

Iwa huffed, sitting on the corner of Oikawa's desk, careful not to get ink all over the the papers Oikawa was grading. Oikawa smiled slightly at the unexpected thoughtfulness.

He bent over to reach into his drawer, pulling out the small green box and placing it on the desk.

"I can just run it under water, you know. It'll be fine." Iwa protested as Oikawa took his hand again. 

Oikawa pulled tweezers from the kit, removing the first piece of glass from Iwa's hand. Iwa noticeably winced and Oikawa smirked at him triumphantly. Their eyes met briefly, murky green blinking at Oikawa as they did. Oikawa cleared his throat before pulling his eyes back towards Iwa's hand, breaking their gaze.

"That'll just push the glass deeper under your skin, not to mention probably getting it infected. I know what I'm doing, so just sit still and shut up." Oikawa said conclusively, giving Iwa his best 'don't fight with me' look. 

"Whatever.. It's not even as bad as it looks you know." Iwa mumbled in defeat, staring down at the floor. Oikawa just rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore him.

He removed each piece of glass with a careful hand, placing the tiny shards onto a bandage. When they'd all been removed he tied the bandage full of glass to discard it into the trash can next to his desk.

He wet a flimsy piece of tissue in the sink at the back of the classroom and began wiping away the red and black from Iwa's hand. Every swipe of the tissue revealed another five cuts blemishing the tanned skin of his hand. 

_'He's probably putting on a brave face. Those must hurt like a bitch.'_ Oikawa bit his lip in concentration, clearing the last of the blood from his hand. 

"Okay, I'll bandage it up and you can go. I'll get the janitor to clear up the ink from the closet." Oikawa said, spraying a cool disinfectant onto Iwa's hand before beginning to dress it slowly from his wrist to the base of his fingers.

After tying a knot at the frayed edges of the bandages, Oikawa packed the equipment away, Iwa jumping off of the desk. 

"Um... thanks, I guess." He grumbled. Oikawa assumed this was the closest to gratitude he was going to get so he just nodded, closing the door to the closet, grimacing at the mess of ink splattered all over the walls. He'd have to give the janitor some of Suga's mom's heavenly milk bread in apology.

Oikawa huffed, _'This is karma.'_ He reprimanded himself bitterly. _'This is the universes way of telling me to stop. God knows I've ogled a million guys just like this one and got my heart broken every single time. He's telling me to get grip and learn some self-preservation. I refuse to let another one of these good looking and careless assholes disappoint me.'_

The slightly pessimistic thoughts plagued his mind until he couldn't even try to hold them in anymore and he bit out sourly, "Well it wouldn't have happened if you'd have just put them on the shelf one at a time." Oikawa hissed, all of his internal anger flooding into his voice. Both he and Iwa blinked in shock at the sudden harshness of his words.

_'Shit that was not what I meant.'_

"Excuse me? _You_ were the one who was talking to me while I was working! I was just trying to get my job done. You god damn teachers are the ones constantly pushing us to finish so you can get back to your brats." Iwa barked, causing Oikawa to wince.

"What? _You_ were the one who was late, and I've been nothing but accommodating. At what point was I anything but patient?" Oikawa defended, folding his arms in front of his chest, looking down at Iwa, relishing in the height difference that clearly pissed Iwa off.

"The reason we were late was because you ordered so much damn ink at once! Not to mention you were checking your watch and sighing every fucking five minutes, staring at me every other second, I know how to take a fucking hint!" Iwa yelled back, adapting an equally intimidating stance.

Oikawa couldn't fight the blush that sprouted from his cheeks. _'Shit he noticed me staring.'_

"W-Well-" He was cut of as his door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off Suga.

"Tooru would you please SHUT UP! Need I remind you the library is _next door_ and there's a class currently _studying!"_ Suga hissed, and Oikawa shrunk away from Iwa under the scrutiny of Suga's glare.

"S-Sorry Kou-chan." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Iwa seemed to be as scared of Suga as Oikawa because he'd also backed away from the confrontation. 

Suga looked between the both of them with thinned eyes once more before stomping back towards the library. Iwa huffed, not even sparing a glance at Oikawa before exiting the classroom mumbling, "Thanks again for the bandages," slamming the door behind him.

Oikawa squealed in frustration, once again left alone in his classroom, the anger slowly turning into guilt. He banged his forehead on the surface of his desk repeatedly in frustration. Like a complete dick he'd taken out all his anger towards himself on Iwa, who did nothing but look beautiful stacking shelves which wasn't his fault in the first place.

He sighed with pent up frustration, shooting a goodbye/apology text to Suga before picking his long forgotten coat off of the floor and trudging his way home through the snow.

~~~

"He was so rude to me Kou-chan, in my own classroom!" Oikawa said incredulously, ripping the tofu from between his chopsticks and chewing it childishly. 

He couldn't seem to stop once he started raving about the man from his classroom that afternoon, rambling on and on at Suga who he'd persuaded into having dinner with him, unfortunately falling victim to one of Oikawa's rants.

Suga just shook his head in amusement as Oikawa slumped against his chair, having finally tired himself out.

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating, Tooru. His friend was perfectly kind to me when we talked in the hallway." Suga said with a smirk. Oikawa slammed his hand on the table, all thoughts of murder swept from his brain.

"Koushi you fiend why didn't you tell me!" He squealed, prompting Suga to blush even further.

"Oh hush. I just apologized for forgetting to tell you about them coming. It was a brief conversation, which is good- I could barely keep my eyes off his legs." Oikawa just giggled as Suga fanned his face.

Suga swallowed down his bite of tofu before continuing. "Anyways, since I'm sure Iwa didn't act unprovoked, you must have said something equally as rude to make him act out like that. What did you do?" Suga asked with a knowing look in his eye, eyebrows cocked wittingly. 

Oikawa pursed his lips, string down at his plate of food. He released a breath before surrendering to Suga's penetrating glare, shoulders slumping and forehead falling onto the table top.

"I was a complete dick." He whined, voice unusually small. "I promised myself I would stop with dating after Kindaichi, but Iwa was there and _so hot._ I got mad at myself for being so weak and I took it out on him and- ugh!" He threw his hands to his face, groaning dramatically.

Suga snorted. "There there, Tooru. Why don't you just apologize? We could go visit the place I ordered the ink from." Suga suggests. 

Oikawa shakes his head rapidly. "No no no, I never want to see him again, I don't think I could live it down."

Suga just nodded, glancing back down at his food before his lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Say, Tooru, would you want to go visit Kuroo tonight?"

Oikawa thinned his eyes at Suga as he spoke, swallowing his bite of tofu. Suga had _that_ look in his eye, a look he only got if he was planning something or meddling somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

"Why?" Oikawa said apprehensively. "Does he need something? Cause I try to keep away from him at all times in case I catch… whatever it is that makes his hair like that." Oikawa wrinkles his nose in distaste as the image of Kuroo's permanent bed head plagues his mind. That thing should be covered at all times, for the sake of the children.

"Shut up Tooru it's not _that_ bad. Besides he started working at that new tattoo parlour last month so I wanna go check it out." Suga insisted.

Oikawa stifled a snort. "Sugawara Koushi, the purest angel I've ever met wants to go check out a _tattoo parlor_?"

"Shut up Tooru, I just want to go see how he's doing! After the last place I figured he'd just quit tattooing altogether, but you know how stubborn he is, however he's been there a month now, so it can't be that bad."

Oikawa shuddered, picturing Kuroo's previous workplace. Lets just say it had been closed down due to the worst hygiene levels Japan had ever _seen._

He fake huffs. "Going out with such a perfect face is risky you know. Lots of people want to surgically remove it to make copies." He smirked coyly as Suga began yelling at him, checking him watch sarcastically. 

_'Though I guess I should spend more time with my friends, if I'm destined to die alone'_

He sighed, attempting to interrupt Suga's rant, "Kou-"

"-Not to mention he was your _only_ friend in college! So you should at least _try-"_

_"KOUSHI!_ I was _joking_ you moron would you please shut _up!"_

Suga perked back up, jumping out of the booth and pulling on Oikawa's arm.

"Then lets go, it closes in an hour!"

~~~

"This is... not what I was expecting."

Oikawa stood at the door of **"Ace Ink"** staring at the massive sign hanging from the window.

Oikawa had come here prepared to mock Kuroo for working at a dump, (like most of his previous workplaces were), but this was probably the cleanest place he had ever seen.

Black leather tattoo beds were covered by screens stained with black and blue, next to shelves hanging from cords in the ceiling, holding pots of multi-coloured ink. The walls were adorned with beautiful art of all different kinds. 

There was one in particular that had caught his eye- Over thirty shades of blue mingling and erupting over the page, trailing back to the tree in the center, a Wisteria, every leaf embellished with a different shade of green.

Oikawa gazed at it slack mouthed until a tugging at his sleeve pulled him out of his daydream. His eyes dragged back to the woman sat at the counter, and Oikawa stifed a gasp.

Her arms and neck were spangled with all kinds of different tattoos, some of them phrases in kana and some gorgeous murals of flowers. The biggest one was a vine of pink tulips that traveled from her shoulder to her wrist, hugging her entire arm. Oikawa itched to reach out and trace the minuscule petals with his finger. 

The woman's face was also extremely pretty, and despite the tattoos she held a respectable aura. Her black hair came to her shoulders,and her eyes were a blend of different grays. Oikawa leaned closer to read the silver name tag. _'Kiyoko'_

"Hi, looking for a tattoo?" Kiyoko's voice was small and reminded Oikawa of silk. He could see a tiny stud in her tongue as she talked. 

Suga spoke instead of Oikawa, who was still hypnotized by the tongue stud,

"No we're friends of Kuroo's. Is he in?"

The woman's face snapped into recognition as Suga spoke. "Oh he mentioned you'd be coming by. Wait here a second, I'll call him." She strolled through the door behind the counter, leaving Oikawa and Suga with only the company of some kind of rock music playing in the back ground.

They sat in comfortable silence as Suga tapped away at his phone and Oikawa wondered over to the art hanging from the walls. Each one had a name written at the bottom. Oikawa stared at the bottom of the Wisteria tree painting, reading the name embellished at the bottom in gold.

_Iwaizumi Hajime_

He tried the name on his tongue, the syllables purring off satisfyingly, yet an uncomfortable familiarity stirred deep in Oikawa's stomach. 

"What the hell are you doing here!?" A sudden gravely voice from the other side of the shop startled Oikawa, triggering a small squeak from the back of his throat

He turned his gaze furiously, prepared to yell at the person for making him jump but instead staggering for the second time as his vision flooded with a familiar murky green. 

His eyes widened in shock and all the moisture retreated from his mouth, leaving him gaping, open mouthed. _“You!”_


	2. Boy meets Trash(kawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa is cold and Daichi is a terrorist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is up! I literally spent twelve hours writing this yesterday to have it beta-d and published by this morning. Enjoy some Iwaizumi POV!

~~IWAIZUMI~~

The sun burned hot against Iwaizumi's back as he hiked his way up the pavement towards the University of Tokyo. The boxes he carried strained against his biceps as he hauled them up the hill, panting as the temperature of his body slowly climbed with him.

He could feel sweat dripping down his neck to his hip, unsuccessfully trying to cool him down. The heat of his chest combined with the cold winter wind against his face left him halfway between hot and cold, and it was extremely frustrating.

"We're almost there, the university is at the top of this hill." A deep voice announced to his right. Iwaizumi huffed and turned to Daichi to glare at him.

"Well if _someone_ hadn't suggested we walk we would have been there already." He grumbled.

"It's a nice day Iwa, besides it's only a fifteen minute walk you big baby." Daichi argued, nudging Iwaizumi's arm playfully. He just grunted in response.

"But why tank tops and shorts Daichi? It's fucking freezing out here." He moaned, shuddering dramatically.

"Man you really _are_ a baby. If we'd have brought these up this big ass hill wearing coats and boots you would have passed out from the heat and still managed to complain. This was the safest, most Iwa-pleasing option." Daichi finished.

"No, you're just a terrorist who doesn't feel the cold and likes to see me suffer." Iwaizumi looked at Daichi's un-shivering arms explicitly. Daichi just shrugged.

"That too." He admitted.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and continued to trudge his way up the hill, careful not to slip on the thin coat of ice covering the pavement.

"Who orders ink from a tattoo parlour anyways, and why so much? Are they writing a fucking dictionary?" Iwaizumi dug, kicking his foot into the pavement childishly. Daichi rolled his eyes.

"The guy I talked to on the phone is a friend of Kuroo's. Kuroo told him you needed some spare funds cause you just opened up shop so the he graciously told Kuroo he would buy some for the university to help out. You should be happy, complete strangers are offering us money for making a fifteen minute walk across town with a couple of boxes." Daichi said in a firm tone, "And it's a _university_ Iwa. They don't write in crayon."

Iwaizumi chose to ignore the last part, knowing Daichi had made his point. "Some stranger offering us money is more weird than generous." He says pointedly. Daichi huffed, seemingly loosing his patience. Iwaizumi smirked triumphantly. The unique ability to piss off his best friend in under 5 minutes was a talent only he possessed, so he felt obliged to use it as often as possible.

"I told you, he and his colleague are friends with Kuroo and want to help out his new boss. Now shut your trap and get moving. We're almost there." Daichi concluded, fastening his step.

Iwaizumi released one last irritated puff of air before also quickening his pace to match Daichi's.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the first spire of the university came marching into view, and Iwaizumi could let out a breath of relief. 

They ducked into the shade of the nearby coffee shops and book stores, escaping the brisk wind. Now, without the glare of the sun in his way Iwaizumi could properly observe his destination.

From the pavement Iwaizumi could only make out the west side of the campus, yet it still towered above the other population of buildings in the vicinity. It was all sturdy red brick and ivory turrets, a colossus sized pendulum clock hanging above the front entrance.

He gazed up at the thick-paned windows, each padded with a thick layer of snow on the ledge and flimsy foil of ice crawling up the glass. 

When they stepped back into the sunlight, a sudden flash coming from one on the far right of the building caught his eye.

He stared at that spot for a few seconds, searching for the flare's origin. It wasn't long before a hand tugged open the blinds blocking his view and someone appeared at the window, wearing the culprit pair of glasses that had triggered the glare. 

The only feature Iwaizumi could make out were the perfect tufts of hair that swept across his brow, but even from a couple hundred meters away Iwaizumi could tell he was beautiful.

The glasses he wore rested gently on his nose, glinting under the sun, but Iwaizumi could still make out the pair of eyes behind them that were looking directly at-

_Him._

Iwaizumi felt his heart skip a few beats as he got a clear look at the beauty behind the blinds. They still blocked most of his figure from view, but now he was looking directly at him, the sun no longer flaring off of his lenses, it gave Iwaizumi the perfect view of a pair of gentle, round eyes and soft, parted lips. 

Iwaizumi swallowed, still gazing up at the beautiful man, not wanting to tear his gaze away.

But it was the other that broke their gaze first, turning to reveal a phone grasped in his hands. Iwaizumi blinked his pupils back to the pavement, attempting to steady his hurrying pulse. 

"The ink needs to go to the storage room next to the library, in room 720." Daichi spoke to him. He just nodded in response, not trusting his mouth to do anything but blurt out something he would never be able to live down.

"There's a sign over there - _'West campus, rooms 650-750.'_ \- That's where we need to go."

Daichi stepped into the road and Iwaizumi followed wordlessly, looking back up to the window that had held the angel of a man. However the blinds had snapped back in place, hiding any glimpse of the beauty from sight. 

The entrance to the university matched the whole- the old red brick cemented into place to frame an archway barricaded with sturdy looking doors. Iwaizumi wondered for a second how they were going to open them with the mountain of boxes piled in their hands, but luckily a teacher was there to hold the door open for them.

"Hi, we're delivering ink to the astronomy department?" Daichi flashed an award winning smile at the blushing receptionist. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

 _'Oh, if only she knew, Daichi's about as straight as a lamp post.'_ Iwaizumi released a barely audible snort, earning a glare from Daichi, whose mouth was shaped silently around the words 'Shut up'.

Their boots squeaked against polished marble as they made their way down a short corridor, past the library to the door at the end, a shiny silver plate displaying the numbers '720.'

Daichi knocked once before turning the handle of the door, swinging the door open, revealing the same man Iwaizumi had just been ogling from the street snapping his cell phone shut. 

Iwaizumi almost had a heart attack, right then and there.

The man looked up, sporting a dazzling smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle in a way that was nothing short of adorable.

His eyes were a kind and would captivate any person whose gaze met his. His features were seductive, perfect, his lips a pale red cupid's bow that Iwaizumi couldn't take his eyes off. 

But despite the tooth-rottingly sweet, angelic face, he owned a pompous aura- from the way his belt cinched his smart lilac shirt into a pair of black pants, forcing Iwaizumi to regard the slenderness of his hips, to the way he stood as if everything else was beneath him. 

Which it literally was- his height was nothing to scoff at, he was even taller than Iwaizumi which, (and he wouldn't ever say it out loud), pissed him off.

His hair was a dark caramel that Iwaizumi itched to grab on to, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. His finger twitched with temptation, and he clutched the boxes a little tighter so he wouldn't drop them to pull on Mr Wonderful's hair.

He flung his gaze away and stared down at the floor, observing the tiny wooden criss-cross pattern as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, just as Daichi's voice broke through the hot-guy-induced daze.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you, but we're here with the ink? Are you Sugawara-san?" Daichi was flashing that smile again, and Iwaizumi noticed the man's shoulders drop as if all the tension had been uprooted from his body.

Iwaizumi suppressed a smirk, _'Daichi would be such a panty-dropper if he wasn't so dense. Too bad he-'_

Iwaizumi's train of thought was derailed without warning as soon as Mr Wonderful opened his mouth. 

"Sorry inventory completely forgot to remind me you were coming. Suga was the one you talked to on the phone. I'm Oikawa Tooru, the astronomy professor."

Oikawa's voice dipped as he spoke, creating an intoxicatingly deep purr. Combined with the breathtaking smile etched onto his lips his voice sat at odds with the rest of him. To put it simply, the guy was gorgeous.

And he knew it.

"Daichi, and it's no problem. We had to walk here with the ink and this is our first time selling this much - there was a lot to carry - so we're a bit late anyway." Clearly in Iwaizumi's.. perplexed state, Daichi had decided to do the talking. 

Daichi dropped his boxes onto a plastic desk, Iwaizumi following suit, his arms thankful for the relief.

"Oh and that's Iwa. Excuse him for being impolite." 

Iwaizumi didn't notice Daichi glaring at him until a sharp sting sprung from the back of his neck and down his back.

"Oi that hurt you dick." Iwaizumi mumbled, rubbing the pain on his neck away with his hand. Daichi shoved Iwaizumi forwards, pushing him towards a large black door on the far side of the room.

"It's not a prob- oh that's locked hang on." Oikawa babbled as Daichi unsuccessfully jiggled the silver handle of the door.

"Thanks." Iwaizumi mumbled, flicking the light switch suspended on the left side of the closet Daichi was shoving him into. 

His heart stuttered as Oikawa flaunted a dazzling smile, dim lights of the cupboard sparkling in his teeth before he sauntered back to his desk. Iwaizumi grinded his teeth, tearing open the first box of ink.

He could feel Daichi's gaze burning into his back but thankfully he keeps quiet, saving Iwazumi from having to diva-tackle him to the ground.

Every time he turned to get raise a jar he could feel Oikawa's stare, spiking his blood and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. _'Why is he staring? Oh god am I that obvious?'_

He started picking the jars up three at a time, desperate to escape the constraint of the closet and flee the rising temperature of the classroom, or maybe that was Iwaizumi. 

The buzz of a phone almost made him drop the jars he was balancing in his hand. He turned to pierce Daichi with a glare that could freeze hell twice over as Daichi sheepishly fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? Ah, Principle Ukai. Yes we're here right now..." Daichi paced to the far end of the room, abruptly cutting off Iwaizumi's eaves dropping. 

He sighed, turning to pick up another three jars, slamming them down on the shelf in frustration. He didn't even know what he was angry at- himself probably, for having such a lack of self-control over one single person, who just happened to look good in lilac. 

"I've got to go meet the principle downstairs. You okay being left alone with him?" Daichi's voice resonated around the classroom. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, releasing an inaudible _'tch'._ Trust Daichi to leave him alone with the very cause of the heat rapidly crawling up his spine.

Apparently though Daichi departing was fine with Oikawa, judging by the slam of the door a few seconds later.

Once again Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa staring at him through the small sliver of vision he could get from around the corner. Iwaizumi was beginning to get irritated at the man's obvious impatience.

Another three minutes of awkward silence passed, the scrape of pen on paper and the clunk of jars the only sound filling the void. Iwaizumi was fine with this, the less he saw or heard or imagined the extremely attractive astronomer the better.

The drag of a chair had Iwaizumi's head turning, but Oikawa seemed hell-bent on _not_ looking at him. Iwaizumi grit his teeth. That's fine. That's better. People refusing to meet his eye was normal, he scared most people away with one look. Why did it hurt more when _Oikawa_ was the one looking away?

He turned back to the shelves that were now bending out of shape from the mass of jars stacked on top. How much do these kids fucking write?

"Hey, I've got to go out for a minute. Do you mind locking the cupboard when you're done in there?" Oikawa's bubbly voice danced around the corner, disturbingly similar to that of a child. Iwaizumi sighed and slowly opened his mouth to reply.

At that exact moment the three jars he had stacked in his arms slipped from his grasp. He toppled backwards in an attempt to catch them, glass flying every which way and a sharp sting forming at the centre of his palm as he joined the glass on the floor.

The black ink seeped into his white t-shirt and stained his skin. A gasp came from the doorway of the cupboard, Oikawa standing above him with pursed lips and wide eyes.

"What the hell happened!"

Oikawa kneeled next to Iwaizumi, picking up the hand still stinging from the impact of hitting the floor.

"What the fuck do you think?" He snapped, looking back down at his hand. Iwaizumi's eyes widened, observing the trail of blood running down his arm.

Oikawa's pale fingers cradled his palm in his hands, inspecting the tiny cuts peeping out from under the black ink. Iwaizumi winced at the pressure, sparing a glance at the teacher crouched in front of him.

At some point his glasses had come off, leaving his eyes looking even brighter if that was possible. What at first had looked like muddy brown hidden behind the lenses was now a clear chocolate swirl enveloped in a ring of coffee lining the whites of his eyes.

Despite being so pale, Oikawa's fingers were warm and he smelt like butterscotch. The smell filled Iwaizumi with such a deep sentiment of home he found himself relaxing into his touch, still captivated by Oikawa's brown eyes and pink dusted cheeks. 

When Oikawa's hands left his it was like being doused with ice water, his soberness returning to him unannounced. Oikawa tugged him off of the slippery floor, helping Iwaizumi back into the main room.

"Sit on the desk, I have a first aid kit in my drawer." Oikawa said, lightly pushing Iwaizumi's shoulders down so he plopped onto the hard wooden table. Iwaizumi shuffled closer to the edge, mindful of the tests scattered all over the surface. This seemed to please Oikawa, whose lips shot up in a smile.

The green box was placed next to Iwaizumi, and Oikawa walked back around the desk to stand in front of him, towering even taller now Iwaizumi was sitting.

Iwaizumi was _really_ not liking the height difference.

"I can just run it under water you know. It'll be fine" Iwaizumi said matter-of-factly as Oikawa pulled out a tube of antiseptic and a bandage. Oikawa rolled his eyes, taking Iwaizumi's injured hand once again and revealing a pair of tweezers in his palm.

He plucked at the first piece of glass that was embedded in Iwaizumi's skin and Iwaizumi released a small hiss. Oikawa looked down at him with a pompous smirk , eyebrows raised in an 'I told you so'.

Oikawa said something after that, something about the glass being pushed deeper probably, but all Iwaizumi could concentrate on was the way his hair bounced every time he moved his head and the way he held Iwaizumi's hand in his as if they were meant to slide together that perfectly.

"Whatever..." Iwaizumi murmured, eyes still strained on the irritating _beautiful_ of Oikawa's face. "It's not even as bad as it looks."

Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's pretty eyes roll for the hundredth time before returning to the now clearly bruised palm of Iwaizumi's hand.

Iwaizumi was surprised at how easily this man seemed to shake him. He had a reputation for being expressionless- he hid his emotions well and didn't let anyone or anything get to him. He was thick skinned, immune to everyone around him.

Everyone except, it seems, this man he'd known for only the better part of twenty minutes.

But there was something about this pompous and impossibly beautiful man that shook Iwaizumi to the core. All Iwaizumi's past relationships had been entirely physical, he hadn't even known some of their names. But he found himself wanting to _know_ Oikawa, to strip away the cocky facade and see exactly what he was hiding underneath.

A droplet of water fell onto his hand, mingling with the scarlet/black stained skin of his hand. He watched as Oikawa wiped the first of the blood away with a damp paper towel. His pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and tongue poked out from between his teeth as he concentrated. Iwaizumi felt his face heat up because somehow Oikawa, a grown man, had just managed to look more adorable than a five year old did in a toy store.

_Shit._

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa washed the last of the ink and blood from Iwaizumi's hand, swiping gently, careful not to press too hard or cause Iwaizumi any unnecessary pain. Iwaizumi gazed at him in awe- another thing that astounded him about Oikawa Tooru was his uncharacteristic attentiveness.

"Okay, I'll bandage it up and you can go. I'll get the janitor to clear up the ink from the closet." Oikawa sprayed the antiseptic onto the smattering of grazes on Iwaizumi's hand and he bit back a seethe at the sting. Oikawa looked up at him almost apologetically before decking his hand in frayed white bandage.

Iwaizumi flexed his fingers testingly, the previous burn almost completely gone from his hand. 

"Um... thanks, I guess." He mumbled, slapping himself on the forehead as soon as Oikawa turned his back. _Smooth Iwaizumi, real smooth._

He heard Oikawa huff behind him. He sounded frustrated. When he turned back around Iwaizumi could see his face was still flushed pink in embarrassment, but his eyes were lit with anger.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you'd have just put them on the shelf one at a time."

Iwaizumi turned in shock. Oikawa was glaring down at the floor as if it had done him some sort of injustice, faced pulled in sourly. Iwaizumi furrowed his brow in irritation. Wasn't this guy holding his hand just twenty seconds ago? Was he fucking bipolar?

"What? Wait a second- _you_ were the one who started talking to me while I was working. _I_ was just trying to get my job done. ou god damn teachers are the ones constantly pushing us to finish so you can get back to your brats."

Even he was surprised at his uncharacteristic outburst. Iwaizumi knew this was unreasonable, clearly Oikawa was upset about something, but taking it out Iwaizumi was equally unreasonable.

"Okay one, you were the one who was late, and two, at what point was I anything but patient?"

The sass had returned and Oikawa had stood completely upwards, looking down at Iwaizumi like some gaudy king. Iwaizumi was already not liking the height difference, standing a little taller to meet Oikawa's eyes. He refused to be another person who looked up to Oikawa as if he stood on a fucking pedestal.

He resented that pompous grin looking down at him. He didn't want Oikawa looking down at him- he wanted him to look _up_ at him, unravel under Iwaizumi's touch, mouth twitching around moans and gasps as Iwaizumi thrusts deep inside of him. Oikawa ignited something deep within Iwaizumi, like an animal stirring in his stomach. 

He wanted to watch Oikawa scream into the mattress, begging for more, begging for Iwaizumi to fuck him into the sheets with the unattractive arrogance far abolished from his face, leaving his expression a beautiful blank canvas for Iwaizumi to paint with pleasure. But alas, that wish appeared to be futile, judging by the cocky smirk staring down at him.

This newfound fire lit inside of Iwaizumi only seemed to egg him on, leaving him panting in frustration and opening his mouth to retort as if it were a reflex.

"You didn't need to say anything shithead, you were staring at me and checking your watch every five fucking minutes. And we were late because you ordered so much damn ink at once!"

Oikawa went pink, probably with rage, and Iwaizumi smirked in satisfaction at finally getting a rise out of the pompous little kid. (Honestly, Oikawa was probably only a year younger than him, but that cockiness gave Iwaizumi the unyielding urge to talk at him as if he were a child.)

"W-well-" Oikawa halted as the classroom door slammed open, revealing a man that looked like a cherub, if not for the piercing gaze and angry red face.

"Tooru would you please SHUT UP! Need I remind you the library is _next door_ and there's a class currently _studying!"_ He screamed, and Oikawa actually seemed to _shrink_ , backing away from the confrontation.

"S-Sorry Kou-chan." The cockiness had evacuated every crevice of Oikawa's face, leaving him with a childish innocence Iwaizumi hated and ached for equally. Mostly, Iwaizumi urged to punch him for being so fucking beautiful.

But the angel in the doorway shot Iwaizumi a glare that would probably sit at odds with the devil's, and Iwaizumi also chose to back away.

The man nodded in satisfaction before stomping back down the hall, and Iwaizumi let out the breath he'd been holding.

Iwaizumi panted, furious adrenaline working its way out of his body, uncoiling the pressure from his spine.

He didn't even look at Oikawa again before leaving, mumbling a brief thank you, stumbling out of the door.

He met Daichi about halfway down the hallway. Iwaizumi just shook his head at Daichi's questioning look, grabbing his arm and dragging him back towards the street, promptly shaking all thoughts of milk chocolate eyes from his conscious the whole way home.

~~~

"He's the most gaudy, cocky, pompous _asshole_ that I've ever met."

It had taken Daichi approximately 4 minutes after they'd returned to Iwaizumi's shop before he started asking questions, so Iwaizumi had summed it up in the best way he knew how- by spouting the most offensive things he could come up with about Oikawa in one, aggravated babble.

Daichi just earlessly nodded his head, absorbed in whoever he was talking to on his phone as Iwaizumi rambled on and on about Oikawa. His other two workers just smirked at each other behind his back knowingly.

"You know, Iwa." Kuroo drawled, discontinuing Iwaizumi's rant. "This is the most passionate I've seen you about something, like, _ever_. This guy must be pretty special for you to get so het up about one teeny tiny disagreement." Kuroo grinned like a serpent at Iwaizumi, who scoffed sarcastically. 

"He is most definitely _not_ special." Iwaizumi protested, "He pisses me off more than anyone I've ever met."

"Well that's saying something, considering you're friends with Kuroo." Kiyoko piped up from her armchair, Kuroo gasped and put a hand to his heart mockingly.

"Shimizu-san, you wound me." Kuroo fell back against his chair dramatically. "What's this guy's name anyway?"

Iwaizumi turned to frown at Kuroo. "Kuroo I know you've only been here a month, but I still consider you my friend. And I consider it an obligation to know everything about my friends. For example, I know that if I give you this guys name you will stalk him online, find where he lives and turn up there and freak him out because I _also_ know you're as nosy as Pinocchio. So no, I will not be telling you his name." Kuroo just crossed his arms defensively. "Stalking is such a strong word. I prefer 'Intesnse observation of a specific individual.'" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, spinning back around in his chair to return to his sketchpad. Luckily, he had mastered the art of ignoring Kuroo Tetsurou a while ago.

He looked down at what he was drawing quizzically. It was different than his usual drawings- usually he stuck with animals, maybe some text or a pretty landscape. But this time it was a person, a person with fluffy brown hair and wide chocolate coloured eyes, a pointed nose and perfect flower petal lips-

_Fuck_

Iwaizumi scrambled for the eraser, wiping away all the Oikawa-like features. This wasn't strange. Not at all. Drawing had always been his outlet, and right now he needed an outlet for his unwavering annoyance towards a certain cocky astronomy professor, and by thinking about said astronomy professor he'd ended up drawing him. _'Yes,'_ He convinced himself, _'That's a completely logical explanation.'_

He closed his notebook with a sigh, slamming it back onto the shelf suspended above his desk.

The chime of the door of the shop echoed from the front, snapping Iwaizumi out of his gloomy state. He pushed his chair back with his knees solemnly as he stood to greet the new customer.

A feather-light touch on his shoulder startled him, causing his to bang is leg on the desk with a groan. Kiyoko's shoulders shook in amusement and her lips twitched into a small smile.

"Don't worry Iwa, I'll get this one." 

"Shimizu, you baby him too much, shouldn't all that love and affection should be distributed equally?" Kuroo cocked his head innocently, earning an eye roll from Kiyoko. Kuroo gasped at her, surprised by the rare sarcasm that was usually reserved for Iwa.

Kiyoko patted Iwaizumi's shoulder sympathetically before pulling open the door to the counter. 

He heard her greet the customers with some indistinct chatter, the scribble of pen on paper as Kuroo drew in the corner of the room, the tap of fingers on a phone. The same old sounds of his shop that filled him with a comforting wistfulness. He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, beginning a tattoo someone had requested the day before, Kiyoko returning barely a minute later through the door to the office.

"Kuroo, there's two people here too see you." She said, plopping back down on her armchair. 

"Ugh. I'm much too tired to be dealing with Oikawa's whining this late." He moaned, rising from his chair. Iwaizumi's hand stilled on the paper, eyes flicking from the Aztec-style bird he had been drawing to Kuroo, brows raised what felt well above his hairline.

"I'm sorry, who?" He said abruptly, pen tapping on paper impatiently. Kuroo glanced at him inquisitively.

"Oikawa? He's the friend from college I mentioned- hey are you okay Iwa? You look constipated." Kuroo chuckled, patting Iwaizumi on the back.

"Y-yeah I just.. bathroom." He shouldered past Kuroo, pushing his way out of the door into the main store.

He intended to go straight for the bathroom and hide until Kuroo's friends were gone, but he couldn't stop the impulsive twitch of his pupils.

Someone was staring at the paintings Iwaizumi had hanging on the walls of the shop with fascination. 

Someone tall.

With dark caramel hair.

Who looked _really_ good in lilac.

Iwaizumi didn't hesitate before storming towards the newcomer, brows furrowed and mouth open to yell "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Oikawa jumped in shock, spinning around with rage flaring behind his eyes, mouth set defensively before going slack, words dying in his mouth and eyes pricking Iwaizumi with an equally pissed off and astonished glare.

_"You!_

The two glare at each other opened mouthed, probably for a while before Kuroo appears beside them, looking between the two amusingly. 

"So Iwa, I see you've already met Oikawa." Kuroo smirked. Iwaizumi suddenly felt caged between the two, Kuroo somehow towering taller than Oikawa and Oikawa's glare making him increasingly uncomfortable. 

A tender hand on his shoulder startled him, turning to meet the angel that had yelled at him earlier that day in Oikawa's classroom. Iwaizumi squinted in the light that seemed gravitating towards him.

"Iwa-san, I brought Oikawa here to apologize for being so rude earlier." He smiled, baring sparkly white teeth, eyes squinting adorably. Iwaizumi just blinked, looking over at Oikawa who was gaping at the angel like a fish.

"Wh- _no I am not!_! He yelled defensively. "You told me we were coming here to visit Tetsu-chan. I am _not_ apologizing to _him!"_

The angel glared at the taller man, pulling Iwaizumi aside as Kuroo attempted to calm Oikawa down, easily overpowering Oikawa due to the height difference. Jesus, Iwaizumi had never really noticed, but Kuroo was _tall_.

The angel smiled at Iwaizumi sympathetically. "I apologize. He really does feel bad about it but Oikawa's far too proud to admit it. I had to trick him into just coming here. He's... going through some things. He took it out on you and if he isn't man enough to apologize I'll do it on him behalf." The angel punctuated his sentence with a low bow, and Iwaizumi rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I'M MOST DEFINITELY MAN ENOUGH!" Oikawa's childish whine screeched out across the shop and Suga palmed himself on the forehead, yelling crossly.

"Well come do it yourself then you coward!" Suga barked back, glowering at Oikawa with the sternness of an angry mother that would probably be amusing if Iwaizumi wasn't caught in between.

Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi. He let off a visible puff of air before straightening his back, face calm and unwavering, pacing to stand directly in front of him. Iwaizumi met his gaze equally, refusing to break first. 

The two exchanged a heated staring match, both refusing to be intimidated by the other. Iwaizumi could hear Kuroo snickering in the distance, but he was too absorbed in mapping Oikawa's eyes to care. 

It was Oikawa who broke first, eyes softening into something that, to Iwaizumi, almost looked like guilt.

Oikawa stared down at his feet, swallowing audibly before speaking, "--m sorry."

Iwaizumi blinked at him. "What?"

Oikawa huffed, raising his head to stare at Iwaizumi with an intensity that almost knocked him off of his feet.

"I said I'm _sorry_. I was a complete asshole and you had every right to yell at me. I'm _sorry,_ so can we please leave?" He turned to Suga anxiously, who just shook his head, smile even brighter than before.

"Iwaizumi hasn't accepted your apology yet."

Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi, looking at him with begging eyes. Iwaizumi had a fleeting thought and smirked.

"I don't know... Could you say it again?"

Oikawa made a choking gesture with his hands, shrieking with frustration as Suga snorted next to Kuroo, giving him a fist bump. Iwaizumi gave himself an internal pat on the back.

"Please Iwa-chan, this is killing me enough already."

_Iwa-ch-_

Kuroo barked with laughter, "Nice, Iwa, you're officially the first person to dent Oikawa's collosal sized ego." Suga giggled, rubbing Oikawa on the back mock-soothingly, earning himself a bat on the head from the latter. Iwaizumi, though, just stared at the details of Oikawa's face in awe, who apparently didn't notice the intense gaze trained on him.

_Iwa-chan_

"Iwa-chan?" He croaked.

Every pair of eyes in the room flitted to him. Oikawa just tilted his head quizzically.

"Yeah? Iwa is your name right?" Oikawa said obviously.

Iwaizumi just shook his head. "Yeah... but... it's so.." He grasped for a word.

Suga decided to help him out. "Cute?" 

Kuroo snorted. "Oikawa that doesn't fit Iwaizumi at _all._ "

"S-shut up!" Oikawa demanded, cheeks ripening with a blush.

Something seemed to click into place in Oikawa's mind at that moment, as his head snapped up.

"W-wait. Iwaizumi? As in Iwaizumi Hajime?" Oikawa said, dumbfounded. It was Iwaizumi's turn to stare at him quizzically.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, taken aback. Oikawa said nothing, just pointed his finger behind his back at one of the paintings hung on the wall.

It was one of Iwaizumi's newer works. He'd been apprehensive about it but Kiyoko had insisted it was beautiful and hung it on display.

So _that's_ what Oikawa was looking at.

"O-oh." Iwaizumi said softly, staring into Oikawa's obviously blushing face.

"Oh yeah, Tooru seemed to really like your art." Suga mused, hand on chin. Oikawa snapped his head around.

"Shut _up_ Koushi!"

Iwaizumi's eyes flicked to Kuroo, who was looking at Iwaizumi with an amused expression. Iwaizumi dragged his finger along his throat in a threatening manner, before sighing and turning back to Oikawa.

"Alright, Shittykawa, I forgive you. Now please leave, your face is about to give me a cavity." 

Oikawa turned to him in shock, obviously not used to being insulted. _"Mean_ Iwa-Chan!" Iwaizumi resisted the urge to shove Oikawa to the ground and hit him for giving him such a stupidly cute nickname, that left him with no control over the blushes he didn't even know he had _owned._ Instead he just smiled at him, genuinely smiled, a further gasp piping from Oikawa at the sight.

"What? You're not the only one who gets to give people stupid nicknames." 

He affectionately batted Oikawa once on the head, before turning back towards the office, waving his hand over his shoulder in farewell.

"Wait, he _smiles?!"_ He heard Oikawa yell behind him incredulously. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

Kiyoko looked up at him questionably when he walked in with a scorching red face, but he just shook his head to cut her off.

_This is bad..._

~~~

"So..." The voice Iwaizumi had been dreading to hear bounced around the walls of the office. _"Oikawa_ is your mystery asshole?" 

Iwaizumi slowly turned his head up to glare at Kuroo, who was sporting a grin a mile-wide. 

"Don't." He said blandly, turning back to the drawing in front of him. It was the skeletal system of a dinosaur, possibly the strangest tattoo he'd ever had requested. 

"Awww why so grumpy, _Iwa-chan."_ Kuroo whispered into his ear, Iwaizumi turned around to punch him, Kuroo catching his fist a millimeter away from his face.

"Kuroo, if you're not going to be helpful, please get out." Iwaizumi groaned, banging his head against the hard wood of his desk, hoping if he banged hard enough he'd pass out and not have to have to talk to Kuroo any longer.

Kuroo just laughed heartily, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Man you've really got it bad for Oikawa don't you? No wonder just hearing his name almost gave you a heart attack." Kuroo said, slapping his thigh in laughter. Iwaizumi reeled back, staring incredulously at the feline.

"I do _not."_ He protested. "He is insufferable, gaudy and pompous, the type of person I hate. How does that translate to me having a thing for him?"

Kuroo held his hands up in surrender. "You're already giving each other cutesy nicknames and bickering like you're married, wouldn't be bad to give an actual relationship a go for a change rather than fucking the first man in sight."

Iwaizumi huffed. "On the contrary, it would be _very_ bad. I haven't been in a serious relationship since-"

He could feel his face scrunch and his expression turn sour. He turned back to his drawing, pressing the pencil firmly against the paper.

"Still not over it, huh?" Kuroo said quietly.

Iwaizumi just continued to look down, all the things he tried so hard to forget relighting like gasoline in his memory. He pulled on his hair in frustration, like could forget all the fighting, the make up kisses, the longing, the crying and everything else in between, if he just pulled hard enough.

"It's not... something you can just forget, Kuroo. Believe me, I would if I could." He sighs, rubbing a pair of fatigued eyes. A heavy hand falls on his shoulder, sitting at odds with his heavy heart. 

"If it means anything, I beat him up pretty bad." Kuroo murmured. Iwaizumi didn't even have the energy to huff a laugh, if anything falling even more solemn.

"Oikawa is exactly the same as him." He said faintly, fiddling with the pencil in his hand. "I could tell from just one conversation- it's probably why he pisses me off so much. You've told me about him before and from what you've said, he's a player. That's not what I... I can't... do that again." He whispers.

"You're wrong." Kuroo said hollowly. Iwaizumi flinched at his harsh tone and Kuroo's hand fell heavily against his shoulder.

"Listen, I've known Oikawa since college. I know he comes across as an asshole who doesn't give a shit about anyone but... deep down, I think Oikawa is just as broken as you are." Iwaizumi blinked up in surprise and Kuroo looked at him solemnly. 

"He's someone you have to hold on tight to, because he drifts away easily. Ever since..." Kuroo cut himself off abruptly, shaking his head at himself. "Nope, that's not for me to tell you- but I can promise you, he _isn't_ a player. He wants his relationships to work out, but they just... don't hold on tight enough I guess. He drifts away and, they let go. They let go way to easily." Kuroo mumbles bitterly, teeth audibly grinding together.

Iwaizumi looked at him wide eyed, surprised by the uncommon agitation. When he had first met him, Kuroo had been presented as a laid back kind of guy. But as he got to know him, Iwaizumi discovered that when it came to his friends, Kuroo was anything but laid back. Kuroo, despite his uncanny resemblance to a feline, had the nature of a wolf- he was brutal, and protective of his pack.

"His most recent boyfriend broke up with him yesterday, actually. Only took four weeks this time." Kuroo added softly, staring into the window sadly, thwarting Iwaizumi's train of thought. "That's most likely why he lashed out at you."

'Shit, I am such an asshole.' He thought. _'I am such an ass-'_

"Hey hey hey, don't feel bad about it. It doesn't make up for what a dick he was to you, he just... has a pretty good reason to be. That's why I thought... maybe you could fix each other." 

Iwaizumi nodded, joining Kuroo at the window and leaning his arm against the cool glass, staring out into the frigid night. He could see a small trickle of people walking down the pavement, making their way home from their jobs, their hats and scarves illuminated by the yellow street lamps.

"Well, it's getting late and Pudding hasn't been fed yet, so I'm gonna go home." Kuroo batted Iwaizumi around the head playfully. "And stop looking so damn miserable all the time. Its no wonder no one wants to date you." 

Iwaizumi lunged for Kuroo, kicking his feet out from under him, pulling his coat and gloves off of his chair and shrugging them on. He dropped his pair of keys onto Kuroo's lap who was still rubbing his head groggily.

"Just for that, you get to lock up."

Ignoring the shouts of protest behind him, Iwaizumi pushed his way out of the door, waving goodbye to Kuroo who was still sprawled out on the floor of the office. 

Iwaizumi loved this time of day, where the cars had all evacuated the streets, saving his ears from blaring horns and the screech of tires leaving him with an appreciated silence, the only sound the unintelligible conversations of walkers by.

A curtain of rain was advancing overhead, small droplets pattering against the pavement but not enough of them to dampen Iwaizumi's coat. It was overcast, of course, that couldn't be helped due to the pollution. But there was still a slice of the sky where Iwaizumi could see the stars peek through.

He thought of Oikawa sat in his classroom, looking at the same stars every night through the obnoxiously large (yet unbelievably fitting for Oikawa) telescope Iwaizumi had seen lined up at his classroom window. He probably knew all the constellations and planets there were to see, well enough that he could draw them in the sky with his finger.

Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his face with his gloved hands, massaging against his nose and catching his staggered breaths. He'd known Oikawa for barely a day and his mind was already being plagued with thoughts of him- the way his hair is so light and fluffy it bounces when he moves his head even the tiniest bit, or the milk chocolate of his eyes wrapped snugly between long lashes that would probably brush against your cheek if you got close enough.

Kuroo had said Oikawa was broken, but it had been so vague and superficial. What exactly had happened to Oikawa to make him the way he was? What could possibly make someone that cold and secluded? It bothered Iwaizumi to no extent, sticking to the back of his mind like industrial glue.

He kicked his shoes off as soon as he got in in, hovering unsteadily on one leg and flung his coat onto his coach, staggering into his bedroom and not even bothering to take of his clothes or shower. It wasn't as if he was going to get any sleep. 

Not when the same day he had met the one person able to make his heart skip a beat whenever he looked at him.

His mind reflected back to his and Kuroo's earlier conversation.

 _“He is insufferable, gaudy and pompous, the type of person I’ve always hated-“_

So why the hell couldn’t he get him out of his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing from Iwaizumi's point of view, he's so grumpy I love it.
> 
> Notes: Oikawa was born on July 20th which is why his room is 720, and Pudding is Kuroo's kitten :3
> 
> EDIT: 23rd of January 2017  
> I PROMISE THE NEW CHAPTER IS COMING OUT SOON! I've had such a bad case of writers block recently I'm sorry to everyone who's been waiting for it to come out! Thank you for you kind words of support they keep me motivated to write every day <3


	3. Boy meets Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is thirsty and nobody is helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints at calendar* Uh.. h-hi...?
> 
> SURPRISE I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> I'm not gonna try and make excuses other than this shit was SO HARD TO WRITE. I found it more difficult than usual to get this chapter out, and then it was Christmas... and then new years... then start of year exams....
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> Overall I'm still not happy with how this chapter turned out, it's a little shorter than usual too but I wanted to get it out before February so I did my best!
> 
> Also I've been sat on my bed weeping at some of the comments you guys are leaving, you have no idea a single thumbs up can make a writers day :3 You're all awesome.
> 
> One last thing- in case you couldn't tell from the title or the rating THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! It's all at the start and it's in italics so you'll know when to start reading from if you want to skip it x 
> 
> Thank you again for your patience!

~~OIKAWA~~

_The first thing that hits him is the heat. It spreads the whole way through his body in an instant, so hot he might suffocate if he takes anything more than a shallow breath._

_It’s his apartment, his bed, his alien patterned sheets. But rather than the usual solitude accompanying him, he is joined by a very handsome, very_ naked _person in the confined space of the bed. There’s fog hazing his sight, but you could see the lust burning hot in his lovers pupils clear as day, shadowed by thick black brows and a familiar bush of dark chocolate hair._

_His stiff cock bumps against his stomach, twitching and aching for release. Oikawa looks at the person kneeling behind him with pleading eyes, unsuccessfully trying to contain the whimper catching in his throat. There's an all too familiar smirk, then a moan erupting from deep within Oikawa's throat as a broad finger slips into him, intruding past the tight ring of muscle and sliding two knuckles deep with ease._

_Thick fingers wrap around his cock as a second finger pushes in, sliding next to the middle finger, edging closer and closer to the bundle of nerves throbbing and aching to be touched. He fails to bite back his sobs as the calloused tips slowly start to tear him open, scissoring and thrusting mercilessly leaving Oikawa boneless, unable to decide whether to fuck into the friction of the other's hand or push further against his fingers._

_The fingers are soon massaging his prostate, tearing a sound Oikawa didn’t even know he could make from deep within his throat. His throws his head backwards onto the other's shoulder, his ass impulsively pushing back onto his lover's fingers, fucking their hand vigorously while cries of pleasure tear from his throat._

_Sharp teeth nip against his exposed neck, lapping marks that were sure to blossom into purple bruises later. Hardened muscles flex against Oikawa’s back and a thick cock prods Oikawa’s outer thigh. Oikawa aches for it, and is half tempted to just shove his lover down and ride him, to finally feel the familiar stretch he aches for._

_Instead he opts to pulls on their soft locks of hair roughly, dragging their lips together and letting his tongue dip into the cavern of the other's mouth, twisting together in a sloppy, heated kiss. He tugs on the black hair brushing his shoulder, a blissful sigh escaping him and echoing around the room, mingling with the lewd, wet sound of Oikawa fucking vigorously onto the fingers, stretching him apart and massaging his prostate teasingly. His lover takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, lapping all around Oikawa's mouth and pinching his bottom lip between his teeth._ _Their tongues continue to mingle in a heated tug-of-war for countless minutes until the other man is pulling away, leaving behind a seductive string of saliva clinging to Oikawa's chin, belonging to god knows who._

_Oikawa’s head leers forward to catch his lips again, meeting nothing but empty air. He whines in objection, receiving only that damned smirk again before his eyes are widening, and the skillful fingers are pulling out fast and unmercifully. The warm hand caressing his cock also retreats, leaving Oikawa shivering, his dick practically weeping while his knees strugge to sustain his quivering body as it crouches low on the bed. He keeps whimpering someone’s name, a name he recognises, leaving his mouth like a plead for mercy._

_For a while there isn’t a sound, just the seemingly untameable thrum of Oikawa’s pulse beating heavily against his chest and heavy panting as they both struggle to catch their breath, but then the other is lining them up, kissing Oikawa’s back lovingly and caressing his thighs, whispering words of encouragement into Oikawa’s ear._

_At the first thrust Oikawa’s vision clears and he feels himself slipping out of the dream, but not before he fully turns around, meeting a dilated pair of pupils framed with a distinct, murky green-_

Oikawa woke up panting, consciousness returning at full force. He blinked a few times, revealing the familiar navy walls and star patterned ceiling of his bedroom. 

His forehead was slick with sweat, pasting the unruly cowlick of his fringe to his brow. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, pulling back the covers and freezing in place.

His pyjama bottoms had been discarded onto the floor while he slept, leaving an undeniable, very visible wetness seeping through the thin black material of Oikawa’s boxers.

Well _this_ hadn’t happened in a while.

He sighed, swinging his body around to rise up on shaky legs. He scrunched his nose as the slickness between his thighs, taking a few steps into the bathroom.

One look in the mirror has Oikawa scrambling for the shower. His pupils are blown black, cheeks flushed a bright pink and his hair a disarray of fine brown, making his arousal more than obvious.

He jumps into the shower, shuddering as the freezing cold water splashes onto his back like a handful of pins. 

After five minutes his erection had gone down considerably and his hair was pushed out of his eyes, clinging wetly to the nape of his neck. He slumped against the shower wall, rubbing the water from his eyes.

It wasn’t as if he’d never had a wet dream, during high school it had been a frequent occurrence. But they had never been as vivid, as _real_ until now.

He couldn’t seem to shake the images from his head- the strong hands, the gentle words, and the pair of green eyes that couldn’t belong to anybody but Iwaizumi Hajime. 

He slammed the water off, pulling a towel off of the wall and wiping the droplets from his face. 

It was if his brain was trying to kill him. Despite every effort he made to stay clear of the handsome tattoo artist he seemed to bump into him at every bend. Hell, he couldn’t shake him off even when he slept.

The doorbell pushed Oikawa ungracefully from his reverie, the last straw of Oikawa’s patience slipping between his fingers.

“I SWEAR TO GOD KOUSHI IF THAT’S YOU YOUR EYEBROWS ARE ABOUT TO BE FORMALLY INTRODUCED TO MY RAZOR.”

He grabbed said razor before stomping out of the bathroom, throwing on a t shirt and fresh pair of boxers before yanking the door open, razor in hand, to reveal a very alarmed looking Kenma.

The surprise was wiped away with one blink however, before he ducked underneath Oikawa’s arm still propping the door open.

“I brought coffee.” He said simply, placing two cardboard coffee cups on the counter to take a seat at the breakfast bar. Oikawa dashed over, throwing the razor onto the counter and taking two hasty gulps of the creamy liquid, relishing in the familiar sweetness on his tongue.

“Kenma always makes my coffee so perfectly.” He sighed blissfully. 

“It isn’t that difficult to empty five packets of sugar and creamer into a cup, Tooru. I’m surprised your insides haven’t rotted yet.” Kenma deadpanned, sipping at his own mocha. 

“Wooorth it~~.” Oikawa sung, smacking his lips together with emphasis. Kenma opted for silence, forever the quietest pillar of the conversation. 

For the brief silence his mind flicked back to the calloused fingertips and soft touches to his face, an imperfect disarray of mahogany hair and dark green eyes that seem to fucking sparkle… or something. 

“Tooru?” Oikawa blinked his gaze over to Kenma, gulping as the perceptive pair of golden eyes stared deep into his chocolate brown.

“Does the drool hanging from your mouth perhaps have anything to do with Suga losing his eyebrows?” Kenma raised a brow inquisitively, what looked almost like a smirk sitting knowingly on his lips.

Oikawa just struck Kenma with a glare, placing the cardboard cup back onto the island with an ice cold calm that would probably be terrifying to anyone but Kenma.

“Did you come here to bring me coffee or taunt me Ken-chan?” He said sweetly, thinning his pupils into slits.

“Neither. Suga asked me to come because you would most likely set him on fire if he came near you. I thought he was exaggerating but,” He glanced at the abandoned razor on the countertop, “It appears he was right to be cautious.”

Oikawa’s grin just grew wider.

"He also mentioned a certain tattoo artist that just moved in a few stores down that piqued your interest." Kenma flicked that pair of beautiful golden eyes towards him, sipping at his mocha casually as the grin dropped from Oikawa's mouth completely.

"Well it seems Koushi is about to loose a lot more than his eyebrows." He seethed huffing into is coffee, causing some to splash up into his face. Kenma released what sounded just like a snort, and if it were not Kenma, a man capable of a scarce five facial expressions, he probably would have labelled it one.

"So, did you ask him out?"

Oikawa huffed a laugh, "Of course not, he pisses me off."

Kenma blinked at him stonily. "Nearly everyone pisses you off Tooru."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "Yes but this one pisses me off more than usual. He's acts so _serious,_ yet I went to leave him alone for five minutes in my classroom and he spilt ink _everywhere,_ not to mention injuring his hand which I so kindly bandaged for him, which he repaid me by yelling about how I was impatient and cocky and... he's so infuriating! What's worse is the turnip head dumped me the day before and I was in a shitty mood myself, and he just had to walk in with those thighs and those _arms_ and... UGH." He released an aggravated screech, plopping back down against his chair. 

"So... you didn't ask him out?" Kenma's brow raised sarcastically, leveling Oikawa's glare.

"Honestly Ken-chan what do you take me for?"

"Hmm... Well if I had to be specific I would say you highly resemble an unneutered dog actively searching for every female, or in your case male, dog in heat to relive itself for about five minutes before finding the next one. To be less specific- you're a harlot Oikawa." Kenma said conclusively, dodging Oikawa's slap by barely a hair.

"Everyone thinks you're so sweet but I know what a little shit you really are." Oikawa sneered into his coffee cup, taking huge gulps and tossing the now empty cup into the trash with naturally perfect aim. 

"Besides, who needs those pricks? I have everything I ever wanted, and I sure won't miss all those dickheads. Literate and metaphorical." Oikawa smirked, winking at the small blonde. "Why do I even come here." Kenma muttered under his breath, accompanied by an eye roll.

"Intellectual conversation." Oikawa deduced. Kenma just laughed softly.

"Sure, Tooru." 

At that moment small 'ding' piped from Kenma's back pocket.

Kenma's pupils flitted across his screen as he read, brow knotting together further with every word. He finally huffed, shoving his phone back into his pocket and rising from his seat, chair scraping behind him. Oikawa blinked at him in bewilderment. It must have been pretty bad for Kenma to go further than an eye roll.

"What's wrong?" 

Kenma rubbed the wrinkle in his brow away, muttering quietly under his breath as he often did when something was bugging him before finally raising his voice, "Lev broke the fucking toilet again and that was Yaku, no doubt throwing a fit right about now, telling me to 'get the fuck back there and fire that good for nothing Russian.' So now I have to not only fix a toilet before customers start to complain but I also have to split up a lovers spat." Oikawa could almost feel the exasperation rolling off of Kenma. 

"Oooh so Yaku and Lev finally banged huh." He mused. Kenma glared at him.

"Of course that's all you got from that." He tutted, shouldering on his coat angrily, resembling a small kitten wrestling with a ball of string.

"Calm down Ken-chan, I'll come with you to help keep the customers at bay while you, Yaku and Lev fix the toilet. Deal?" 

He saw Kema's resolve chip as he muttered a small "Okay", slipping back through Oikawa's door.

"For the record, I'm hot not a harlot."

"Shut up, Tooru."

~~~

Oikawa never got tired of stepping through the threshold of **Appleseed** , breathing in the homely scent of cinnamon and sugar. When Kenma had first told Oikawa he was opening a business, he had been skeptical, what with Kenma's isolated nature and ability to become tired after five minutes of walking. But Oikawa couldn't deny, Kenma had done an amazing job.

Vines twined around the thatched ceiling, clinging to spotlights that cast a cozy orange glow onto red patent leather and checkered tablecloths combined with the small buzz of chatter and smiling faces behind the counter gave Oikawa the closest feeling he'd ever had to 'home' his whole life. 

And despite being such a small business it had become a hot spot for the students in Hongō, offering a quiet place to study as well as the best apple pie Oikawa had ever tasted.

“Oikawa-san?” A small voice called out from behind the counter. A quick turn of his head revealed Yachi Hitoka, waving at him with flour all over her forehead.

"Yachan what a surprise to see you here." Oikawa cooed, patting her on her dainty little head.

"Oikawa-san I work here." She chuckled, flicking his hand with a pointy fingernail. Oikawa pouted rubbing his hand.

"Why so abusive Yachan?" He whimpered, earning an amused giggle from the petite blonde.

"Last time I let you near my head you _ruined_ it." She emphasized, waving her hands around her head.

"Yachan there is _nothing_ wrong with rainbow glitter and butterfly hair clips." He gasped, grasping his shirt with his hand over his heart. "Besides you looked _adorable_ "

Yachi glared at him, dinging the little bell that meant an order was up and pulling a piece of pie from the glass cabinet.

Oikawa gazed at the apple pie, mouth watering. "Hey, Yach-"

"No." She said affirmatively.

Oikawa sulked. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"The apple pie is for _customers_ Oikawa-san."

Oikawa just stuck out his bottom lip, eyes watering and gazing down at Yachi sullenly. He saw the moment her wall cracked, brow wavering and a sigh leaving her lips thinly.

"Fine, but wait some tables first." 

No problem Yacha-" He begun, before an angry yell came from the kitchen, and a small, angry looking leprechaun came storming out- Wait no it was just Yaku.

"LEV I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T FIX THAT GODDAM PIPE SOON I'LL HOLD OUT ON YOUR ASS FOR A MON- Oh Oikawa what are you doing here?" A red faced Yaku asked.

"Yaku-chan! I'm here to save your asses, you can pay me later. Oh did you get shorter?" Oikawa smirked, patting the small male on the top of his golden brown hair.

Yaku batted his hand away, glaring up at him coldly. "Are you here to annoy me or wait tables?" He said icily, throwing an apron at Oikawa's chest. Oikawa grabbed it mid air, slinging it over his head to tie around his waist.

"Who says I can't do both?" He poked his tongue out, grabbing a fresh tray of apple pie and dashing away from the vengeful Yaku.

One hour and fifteen tables later, Oikawa was getting impatient. The only thing that had come from the past hour was a lot of bickering while Yaku and Lev exchanged pretty gross eye contact from across the cafe. Seriously, Oikawa wanted to hurl all over the apple pie.

"Honestly Lev do you even know how to fix a goddamn toilet!" Oikawa yelled across the cafe, slamming his tray down angrily.

"I'm the only one that can reach far enough down with the plunger, Kenma and Yaku are to shor- OW!" A loud bang that sounded a lot like a lead pipe coming down on someone's head, then a screech from Lev. Yes, Oikawa was getting impatient.

A chime from the bell above door pulled Oikawa from his reverie, and he turned to flash his brightest smile at the newcomer, hoping to distract from the now _very_ explicit yelling coming from the small bathroom.

The smile dropped from his face however, as he found himself staring into a pair of cool blue eyes, belonging to the same woman manning the counter at Iwaizumi's shop.

"Uh.. Shimizu-san, right?" He stuttered, blinking at the woman owlishly. 

"Yes, nice to see you again Oikawa-san." She smiled coyly, and if Oikawa wasn't so incredibly gay he might have fallen for her right there and then.

"Right... can I get you some apple pie?" He offered, leading her to the bar next to the counter, pulling the delicacy from under the cabinet and placing it on a plate.

"I heard it's good here." She offered as a reply, taking the plate from between his fingers and carefully placing it on the table top.

She released a happy hum as she took the first bite, smiling at Oikawa again. "It succeeds it's reputation."

"If anyone can make an art out of apple pie it's Kenma." Oikawa chuckled, Shimizu nodding in agreement. "So what brings you here?" 

"Oh, I have my lunch break right around now so Iwa told me I was free to go. He's been stressing over this new piece though, so I figured I'd stay close. I've been meaning to stop by here anyway." She explained, wiping her mouth with a napkin politely. Despite her appearance Kiyoko was an oddly charming woman.

"Oikawa-san!" A tinny voice piped from the kitchen and Yachi swung her head around the corner. "Stop messing around your tables are waiting to-" She froze as soon as her peripheral finally noticed Kiyoko, who had been staring curiously at the small blonde.

"Oh um..." Yachi stuttered, face turning an impressive pink. "Never mind! I didn't realise you had a customer. I'll go.. uh... yeah." She scurried back into the kitchen and Oikawa chuckled. How adorable.

"Was that your boss?" Kiyoko piped curiously, still gazing at the door frame where Yachi had appeared, spooing the last of the pie into her mouth.

"My wha- Oh no I don't work here, I'm just helping cover Yaku's shift." Oikawa corrected, taking the clean plate back from Kiyoko. "We're having some plumbing issues and lets just say none of us have any experience with pipes." He huffed.

Kiyoko chuckled, bubbly and soft. "That explains the screaming we could hear from four doors down."

Oikawa paled. "Oh god how much did you hear."

She smiled timidly. "Enough to know Yaku and Lev-san have a very... interesting sex life." 

Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Our poor customers." He shook his head pitifully.

"Well luckily Iwa's dad is a plumber, so I'm sure he can come help you out if you want?" She offered.

Well of course he fucking can.

Fate wouldn't be Oikawa's arch nemesis if he couldn't.

"Oh that's, um, very kind of you to offer Shimizu-san but-" Oikawa's embarrassing ramble was cut off by Yaku screaming from the bathroom.

"OIKAWA FUCKING SAY YES BEFORE LEV GETS HIS OTHER HAND STU- NO YOU SHITTY RUSSIAN DON'T PUT YOUR HEAD IN THERE I SWEAR TO SWEET BABY JESUS-"

Oikawa shakes his head, moaning into his hands silently. _'Why me god, what did I do?'_

"He can try, I guess." He mumbled, looking up to a beaming Kiyoko, Yaku's screaming still coming from the bathroom, now attracting the attention of quite a few customers.

"I'll go get him then. Thank you for the pie." 

Oikawa just grumbled a good bye before sinking back down to the counter, unaware of the mischievous gleam in Kiyoko's eye.

As the door banged shut, Yachi resurfaced at the door frame, watching as Kiyoko retreated back down the street.

"Oikawa-san, _who was that?_ " She whispered, joining him at the counter.

Oikawa chuckled. "Her names Kiyoko Shimizu. She works at the tattoo parlor that just opened shop."

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Yachi sighed wistfully. Oikawa had to reposition her arm scrubbing at the counter, edging closer and closer to the patchwork plates Kenma was so very fond of.

"Awe does Yachan have a crush?" Oikawa teased, sickly sweet. Yachi blushed a fierce red.

"Wh- NO!" She screeched. "It isn't a _crush,_ I just... happen to have an appreciation for the female anatomy! Besides, don't think I didn't see you get all weird when Kiyoko started talking about Iwaizumi-san." Yachi smirked, way to happy to have some leverage over Oikawa, who in return scoffed

"I did not get all weird. Excuse me if I don't want some guy I hate prancing around my favourite store."

It was Yachi's turn to scoff, "Oh please I've seen Iwaizumi-san, Tooru. I give it a week before you have him in bed." She bet.

Oikawa flung his hands into the air dramatically, "Why does everybody around here seem to think I'm the town prostitute?"

"Because, unfortunately Oikawa-san, you _are_ the town prostitute." Yachi smirked.

"Well hot or not he's a dick, and not one I want inside me."

At that Yachi's nose crinkled, "Gross, Oikawa."

A cough came from behind them, piping from a very red faced, very wet Kenma.

"Please tell me Iwaizumi-san is here."

Oikawa bit back a laugh at the sight of his friend, drops of water dripping from his hair onto the laminate floor, resembling an unhappy feline that had been caught in the rain.

"Kenma oh my god, let me grab a towel!" Yachi exclaimed, pulling a towel from underneath the counter, forever the doting mother. 

"Awe don't worry Ken-chan hopefully when you dry your hair will poof like a kitten's." Oikawa grinned, patting Kenma on his head.

"Is. He. Coming." Kenma said through gritted teeth.

Oikawa opened his mouth to craft a dirty response, interrupted by another chime of the bell, signaling a new customer.

Oikawa swung around, coming face to face with Iwaizumi once again, no less handsome than he had been the week before, if anything more gorgeous if that was possible.

"Oikawa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help my dear Ken-chan of course!" He beamed, grinning down at Iwaizumi. Yes, he enjoyed those few centimeters. Worshiped them, even.

Iwaizumi just looked at Kenma quizzically, who shrugged in response, some kind of silent conversation crackling between the two of them. Oikawa looked between the two, attempting to translate.

"What?!" He exclaimed, waving his hand between the two.

Iwaizumi smirked at him. _'Fuck he's hot even when he's pissing me off.'_

"I was just wondering how someone who is as smart as Kenma would keep company such as you." He mumbled in the same gravely voice from Oikawa's dream, and Oikawa had to try desperately hard not to pop a boner right then and there.

"Mean Iwa-chan!" He whined, leaning against Kenma, who almost toppled over from the weight. "Ken-chan kick him out for me." 

Kenma rolled his eyes in response. "The bathrooms in the corner. Tooru, go help him." He ordered, sliding back to the counter where Yachi was perched, grinning at Oikawa with a shit eating face.

He made sure to flip her the bird, before leading Iwaizumi to the back of the shop.

"IWAIZUMI-SAN THANK GOD!" Yaku yelled when they walked in, red faced and seemingly out of breath. Lev was towering over him, a guilty expression on his face. 

"It's no problem Yaku-san, I was about to implode if I stayed in my shop another damn minute so you're actually doing me a favour." Iwaizumi humbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So what seems to be the problem?"

After a long winded explanation from Yaku, featuring a lot of- "But how was _I_ supposed to know that pop up animal sponges clogged toilets?" -From Lev, Iwazumi hovered over the toilet, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, wielding a spanner and plunger.

Oikawa hovered behind him, observing the way Iwaizumi moved with grace and familiarity, stopping every now and then to wipe his brow, giving Oikawa a nice view of his mouth watering biceps. 

Iwaizumi, though, seemingly grew tired of Oikawa's hovering and eventually snapped, "Are you going to help or just stand there and watch?" He grumbled, pulling another bucket of waste from the toilet. 

"Well it's a pretty nice view." Oikawa smirked, staring unabashedly at Iwaizumi's ass, clad in a pair of tight jeans.

Iwaizumi froze as if he could feel Oikawa's eyes on him, glaring back at him unamused. 

"Okay, okay I yield!" Oikawa surrendered, grabbing his own pair of rubber gloves and joining Iwaizumi at the toilet bowl.

"So what do I do?" He questioned, staring at the variety of tools placed next to Iwaizumi in confusion.

"Well this is just a clog so not much really, other than to hold the plunger." Iwaizumi said, thrusting the rubber plunger into Oikawa's arms.

It was silent for a while, the only source of sound whirring from the fan above them. Oikawa took the opportunity to observe Iwaizumi, lips worrying between teeth as he concentrated, eyebrows knitted.

"Thank you for this." Oikawa said quietly. "Kenma panics when things go wrong and he doesn't enjoy stress so... thank you."

Iwaizumi looked up at him, a small upturn of lips visible on his face. "It's no problem, though after last week hoped I wouldn't have to see you so soon... OW!" Oikawa batted him with the plunger, chuckling lightly.

"Mean Iwa-chan." He said softly, Iwaizumi now looking back at him with interest equal to what Oikawa was showing before. 

Then he was inching closer and - _'Oh my god he's gonna kiss me he's gonna kiss me he's goNNA KISS ME'_ \- his eyes closed, waiting for impact, but instead a delicate hand softly brushed the hair from out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

He opened his eyes again, meeting a sea of murky green. "You, uh, had a hair." Iwaizumi choked, clearing his throat and pulling away, the moment over.

"Oh.. thanks." Oikawa said pathetically, gripping the plunger tighter.

Finally, Iwaizumi yanked the last of the animal sponges from the toilet, dripping and a horrible brown. Oikawa retched.

"What, you squeamish or something?" Iwaizumi smirked, waving the mess in front of his face. Oikawa took a wary step back.

"Why did you step away?"

"You were going to throw it at me I could tell."

"... Well you're observant that's for sure." Iwaizumi mumbled, almost to himself.

Oikawa huffed taking another step away as Iwaizumi threw the waste into the trash, yanking off the rubber gloves.

"It should be good for the customers to use now."

"You're a life saver Iwa-chan, I'll get Kenma to drop by some payment later on for the trouble."

"Nah don't worry about it... though there is a way you could repay me?" Iwaizumi offered, a sly grin creeping onto his face. Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of favour?" He said warily.

Iwaizumi, looked him up and down for a second, an inquisitive look on his face, "Have you ever tried modeling?"

Oikawa pondered for a second, biting his lip. "I've never really thought about it... why?"

"Well since we're a new business and all, we kinda need to get some publicity with such a small town this is. Kiyoko suggested flyers, but the guy I hired to model canceled last minute so..."

"You want me to model for you?" Oikawa finished for him.

"Well... yeah I guess."

Oikawa pondered for a second, hand on chin. "But I don't have any tattoos."

Iwaizumi shook his head. "You don't need any, I have temporaries all set up. It'd only be for an hour- two at most." He offered.

Oikawa pondered before reaching out his hand for Iwaizumi to shake. "Fine- consider it repayment for fixing this mess." He huffed, secretly reveling in the fact Iwaizumi thought him even a little bit attractive.

As if he could sense Oikawa's ego swelling, he then said, "Don't get too cocky, it's not like you were my first choice."

Oikawa just bless him a kiss, skipping back into the cafe.

Iwaizumi left a few minutes later, packing up his stuff and waving a goodbye.

Kenma sunk onto the floor the minute the door slammed shut, "Thank god."

~~~

"So let me get this straight- hot tattoo guy, the same one you swore was the most horrible person on earth who you would, and I quote, 'never ever, in a million years date', asked you to model for him and you said _yes?"_

"Yes I know, I know."" Oikawa groaned into the receiver. "But I couldn't say no! Kenma was stressed enough let alone having to pay for Iwaizumi's services. He seemed like he really needed me!"

"Tooru you have to stop doing this." Suga whined. "I'm your best friend, I want you to be happy! Everyone does. Fucking around isn't going to help."

"It's just a photo shoot Koushi!"

"Yes, a photo shoot with you topless and a hot, tattoo'd hunk behind the camera." Suga snorted. "Sounds completely innocent."

Oikawa huffed. "I'm not going to do anything- I meant it when I said I was done with all that stuff. After the shoot I'm going back to the love of my life; astronomy."

He heard another exasperated sigh from the other end. "Tooru just... don't hurt Iwaizumi-san. From what I heard from Daichi he's been through a lot. Tread carefully."

"Okay _mom._ How _is_ your new friend by the way? I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks." He grinned.

"That's because you have an insufferable personality." Suga said pointedly. Oikawa gasped, ready to protest but was interrupted by a wistful sigh ringing from the other end. "But god, Tooru, he's _perfect._ Every time he smiles I just about _die,_ and he's surprisingly adorable for such a... well you've seen him." He giggled, and there was the closing of a door, and the flop of a body on a bed. "Very fun to tease too."

Oikawa was unsure whether to "awee" or gag at the tooth rotting _adoration_ in Koushi's voice.

"I'm very happy for you Koushi. You disgusting humans deserve each other."

"Hey now, don't mock my happiness just because _you_ are harboring some strong denial for an emotionally unavailable tattoo artist."

" _Goodnight,_ Koushi." 

"Don't break his hea-!"

Oikawa hung up with a huff, shaking his head, but smiling.

He walked to his bedroom, falling onto his bed with a sigh.

"Emotionally unavailable, huh?" He murmured.

He didn't bother taking off his clothes before closing his eyes, a vision of murky green fogging his sight in the sudden darkness.

Iwaizumi was a cold person, Oikawa knew that much. But nobody had ever really been able to shake him until now.

_'From what I heard from Daichi he's been though a lot...'_

So unspecific. It annoyed him.

_'...Well I guess that makes two of us, Iwa-chan'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End my life I KNOW THAT SUCKED


End file.
